Craving the Unexpected
by OfficialTLK
Summary: TykixLavixKanda/RatedTfornow/Various one-shots for the 100 theme challenge. Current Theme Love: There may not have been love, but there was sex and cake. And for now, that was good enough, right?
1. Introduction

**Sooo this is the intro to the fabulous TLK crew's hundred theme challenge of well...TLk xD**

**This is the vampire - time brain-fart that was thought up.**

**So enjoy the beginning of a very hilarious (and probably violent) 100 drabbles.**

**Peace ! TLK**

* * *

Today was going to be a great day.

Lavi figured that he was going to have a pretty relaxed day of showing his best friend the apartment that he had found for them. Well, there was already a tenant, but Tyki was a pretty decent guy, so the red head figured that Kanda wouldn't have any immediate complaints about him.

Too bad the poor one-eyed boy didn't know how wrong he was.

Things had started off fine. After guiding Kanda through the city streets until they reached the middle-class apartment, he dragged the other out of the car and into the building.

And to his great surprise, there were no real complaints from his long haired companion just yet, other than the fact that he was being dragged up three flights of stairs. Which was a miracle, and probably the first thing that should of set Lavi's sensors for 'danger' off, usually when Kanda was compliant things were about to go horribly wrong, or his friend wasn't conscious.

After the brief trek up the stairs, the red-head let himself into his other friend's apartment with the key Tyki had given him (actually he had stolen a copy, but that was no big deal). Once he was in the apartment, things started to go down hill.

Quickly.

"Tyki ! We're here!" The one-eyed teen called out as he kicked off his shoes near the door, and glanced over his shoulder to, unsurprisingly, see that Kanda was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a small pout on his face. A typical response Kanda had when he was forced into place he didn't want to be in.

Hearing stumbling footsteps coming from the bathroom, Lavi glanced over at the shut door , only to see it open and his thankfully fully clothed friend come out.

"Hello Lavi, and --"

"YOU!"

The voices of Tyki and Kanda crying out at the same time, Kanda even going as far as to point his finger at Tyki. Which made Lavi absently think "OBJECTION' , though he chose the smarter path as to not say that, and risk Kanda smashing his first into the back of his skull. Again.

Rubbing the back of his head Lavi looked between the two who were having a rather intense stare down, which made the red head shift awkwardly on his feet. Jeez, he had to be in the middle of another argument, didn't he?

Letting out a sigh, the one - eyed teen finally spoke up. "Ehh? You two already know each other?" He asked with a small tilt of his head, as the silence between the three was finally broken.

"That bastard fucking groped me!"

"He hit me for no good reason!"

Both the other two people in the room once again succeeded to scream at the same time, and make Lavi wince a bit at the volume.

Glancing over at Kanda it was clear to see that he was furious, and a little bit embarrassed, since his fists were clenched and his face and ears were stained with an obvious flush.

Tyki, actually looked a bit scared, and very clearly uncomfortable, though Lavi didn't blame him because an angry Kanda was a scary one at that.

Another sigh escaped the neutral party of the room as he let his shoulders slump, why did he always have to be in the middle of these things? Sure, he was use to Kanda picking fights and him having to swoop in and make sure there was no blood shed. But never with Tyki. And never ever with Kanda and Tyki fighting, against each other!

This was bad. Very bad.

"So…now what happened?" Lavi asked with a crooked frown on his face, the lanky teen was still a bit lost. He understood that something happened and Tyki groped Kanda (which was a bad, bad idea. Lavi knew from experiences). And of course his best friend retaliated in the way he usually did, violently.

Tyki actually beat Kanda to the punch instead of them both talking at the same time, at least this time.

"I was at a bar with my brother, and we had, had a couple of drinks. And I ended up going to the bar to get a couple more, when I saw him standing there. He was wearing these really tight pants and his hair was down, he looked just like a girl!" Tyki started to explain waving his hands in the air a bit for emphasis.

Though Lavi had gotten distracted at really tight pants, the red head knew exactly which ones Tyki was talking about, and honestly the one-eyed teen didn't blame him for giving into tempation. That ass was like candy when in those pants.

A kick to his shin made Lavi snap out of his fantasies, and a glaring Kanda made him check to make sure he wasn't drooling, he must of just spaced out.

Kanda did take over talking at that point.

"The bastard just walked right up behind me and just groped me! It wasn't even a fucking accident, then he asked me if I wanted to come back to his pla-- here !" Kanda practically yelled as he glared over at the Portuguese man next to his best friend. Who was sadly placed in between the two feuding sides.

"But then you punched me !"

"You groped me!"With a grin on his face Lavi hooked an arm around each of the other male's neck and pulled them a bit closer. Kanda was pulling away, while trying to glare heatedly at Tyki. While Tyki on the other hand was rubbing his once injured nose.

"This is gonna be great guys !"

* * *

**Well there is the start of our adventure.**

**Prepare for the next Theme:Love !!  
**

**Coming to you..sometime ! xD**


	2. Love

**TITLE: **Love  
**Genre:** Romance.  
**Contains:** Implied threesome, cakes, a little foreplay, boy on boy on boy (XD), angstish thoughts.  
**NOTES :D :** TWO DOWN, NINETY EIGHT TO GO! This is LOVE. I have no idea where I was going with it when I started on it, but I like the part with the cake! ENJOY!  


* * *

  
There was no room for love. Love was a ridiculous emotion that made the crazy nights spent beneath satin sheets complicated. Because love was a two way street, and there was the problem. There were three of them. Love was unconditionally spending the rest of your life with that one person who made you happier than you had never been before. One person, not two.

And falling in love meant that somebody was going to be left out, alone. The only question was who? Who was going to be that one?

Laying beneath silky, crimson sheets in between Kanda and Tyki, Lavi tried to figure what would happen if love really did get involved in whatever mess he had found himself in. But maybe love had always been there. It was a strange thought, to think that three people could be in love. It was illogical, it was absurd. Except that was the basis of everything that happened between the three.

Because Kanda and Lavi were best friends, and Lavi had just met Tyki in a club one night. Everybody had expected Kanda and Lavi to fall in love. Their friends had joked about it for as long as they could remember. But they weren't in love, were they?

No. Of course not. But maybe they were slightly. After all, there had to be some kind of love there for them to be as close as they were, both emotionally and physically. They had kissed before, many times. In fact, they had kissed just that night, and gone further than that. Except Tyki had been there too, hadn't he?

Lavi didn't love Tyki, and he was pretty sure Kanda didn't love anybody. Only that wasn't true because Lavi did love Tyki to an extent, and Kanda might have liked them both. Sometimes the redhead wasn't sure where anybody stood with Kanda, himself included. So maybe there was love.

But that was a problem! Because love was two people. One person loving another person! And it confused Lavi to no end because he couldn't see it. He couldn't see how three people could be in love! They couldn't be in love. That was absurd! Three people didn't equate to love.

It was just good times and trying to survive the crazy, fucked-up thing they all found themselves in called life. Where had it even started?

The first time they had done anything that pushed the limits had been at Lavi's birthday. The party had died down for the most part. Allen had left to run errands for Cross (he dare not say no to the man, lest he be smacked to death on the spot). Daisya had to leave to get ready for a soccer match his university had the next day. Fou had managed to her hands on Lenalee, and nobody was sure where they ended up when they left the apartment. And all this left just Tyki, Lavi and Kanda alone in their apartment, slightly buzzed with a massive cake that was missing the left corner.

The party should have ended there, but it didn't. In fact, it had just started.

"I'm hungry," Lavi said, pulling a piece of the cake with his bare fingers and slipping it between his lips, a dab of frosting resting all too temptingly on his lower lip. And both of the others were quick to notice. But Tyki, being much less stubborn than Kanda, made the first move.

A seductive smirk pasted to his lips, the Portuguese male leaned towards the redhead. "You seem have to something right here…" His voice trailed off as he drew closer and ran his tongue along Lavi's lower lip, before drawing the other in for a birthday kiss. Except Lavi was a playful boy at heart, and he couldn't resist shoving just a bite of cake against the other's lips as they pulled away.

His emerald eye was slightly glassed over. He leaned back in the chair, fingers clutching the white collar of the older male's shirt. "You know, you have something on your lips too."

"Do I really now?"

Lavi nodded, a playful smirk pasted to his lips. He pressed his lips against Tyki's once more, arms snaking around the other's neck. The position wasn't entirely comfortable, but neither really cared. The only one who cared was Kanda, who coughed in disapproval. Or was it jealousy?

"Awww," the redhead's words slurred as he grinned over at his long time best friend, "Does Yuu-chan feel left out?"

"Don't call me th---" There was cake being shoved towards his face, and drunk or not, that just wasn't going to happen. He reached up to swat at Lavi's hand which was getting uncomfortably close. Only when he did this, he swatted the hand downwards, and the cake bit landed on his neck. The smirk on Lavi's face grew. The redhead smirked, very thankful that it was his birthday, and leaned closer to Kanda, kissing down Kanda's neck and nibbling at the bit of cake when he got to it.

But, of course, Kanda wasn't going to get all the attention. Oh no, Tyki wouldn't allow that. And things escalated from there until cake just wasn't working anymore. The eating area was a mess the next morning, and Lavi was pretty sure there was cake frosting dried to parts of his skin. But it didn't matter because he definitely considered his birthday to be the best he had ever had.

Things hadn't gotten better after that. In fact, they had gotten worse. The sex didn't stop. It wasn't daily, but it happened all the same. Not to mention, they way they all seemed to be closer in general terms. Even Kanda seemed a bit closer, if that were possible.

So maybe there wasn't love, and maybe there was. Maybe it just wasn't the typical type. Because maybe there could be love between three people. And even if it wasn't love, it was okay for now. Because they needed each other. At least for now. It made things easier for now. So whether or not there was love, Lavi didn't care.

All that mattered they had each other, and that was some kind of love, right?

That in mind, the redhead slid further under the covers, pulling the covers over everybody, just because, and falling back sleep, content enough for now.  


* * *

**ENDING NOTES: **We need love, reviews and all that snazzy stuff! So come on, LET'S LOVE IT UP!


End file.
